


After the nightmare, epilogue

by NoMoreBeer4U



Series: After the nightmare series [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreBeer4U/pseuds/NoMoreBeer4U
Summary: Fifty-four years of happiness, thirty-five of wholeness. Do good things really come to an end?
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: After the nightmare series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704055
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	After the nightmare, epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Last story of the series. Hanky warning! You better don't read it at work...
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual. I don't own them, I don't do money with this, blahblahblah...

Colorado Springs, August 2050

Daniel stroked his husband's cheek lovingly. It wouldn’t be long now. Jack’s ragged breathing was becoming weaker by the minute.

They were both lying on their bed, Jack on his back, and Daniel on his side, snuggled against him. Cassie had said that the older man wouldn’t make it through the day. Daniel’s heart was in his mouth.

Jack crack opened his eyes and looked at his husband. At eighty-five he still thought that Daniel was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The archaeologist's sapphire eyes had kept their intensity during the years, an intensity that at the moment was enhanced by unshed tears.

“Baby, don’t be sad,” Jack smiled softly. His voice was barely a ragged whisper. “We’ve had a great life together, and much longer than I ever dared to imagine.”

Daniel just nodded, the lump in his throat blocking his voice. Jack was right, of course. Who could have imagined that the former soldier would reach the respectable age of ninety-seven? Fifty-four years of love, fifty of relationship, and thirty-five of marriage. Fifty-four years of happiness, thirty-five of wholeness. Daniel knew he should be grateful for all those years of shared passion, but he couldn’t help the feeling of deep sorrow crushing his heart before their imminent separation. Their forever would come to an end in a few minutes. He could feel it.

The firsts years after their wedding had been just perfect. The SGC had managed to retrieve the Furlings’ alien device from P7X-443 and bring it to Earth. Daniel spent years studying the mysteries of the alien race, although he never could contact them. As he had suspected all along, they had extinguished millennias ago.

He kept going through the gate from time to time, but always to double-checked planets, and he didn’t have any serious incident in any of his trips, just typical episodes as any other archaeologist on Earth (one scratch here, one cracked bone there… but nothing life-threatening). As for Jack, he finally got a knee replacement, which made his life much easier.

Also during those years, the couple used to travel during their vacations. Daniel showed his husband the mysteries of Egypt and Jordania, while Jack taught Daniel expert lessons about Irish beer during their trip to Ireland and the rest of Europe.

Since they had used the Stargate for scientific purposes over military ones, Earth had been rewarded with alternative energy sources and significant advances in science and medicine, many of them provided by the Furlings’ device and the inscriptions engraved on the walls in the alien cave. Unable to conceal the source of such advances anymore, the government had felt obliged to make the program public in 2022.

Daniel, the former laughingstock of the archeology community, saw his reputation being restored and was acclaimed as a worldwide hero together with Jack, Sam, and Teal’c. Press, radio, television… everybody wanted to talk to the man who had opened the Stargate. Overwhelmed by the sudden fame, the couple retired to Jack’s cabin in Minnesota for a while. At sixty-nine years old Jack retired for good and could finally fish whenever he wanted, and Daniel could finally write about his discoveries, although some issues, like his deaths and resurrections, remained classified. Soon his books became obligated readings in universities all over the world. He had finally been granted the recognition he deserved.

Once the initial tsunami quieted down, they established their residence in Colorado again, although they used to spend long periods in Minnesota, too. It wasn’t easy for Daniel to be far from the Stargate for too long. He was an archaeologist at heart, he would ever be, and its mysteries still lured him like the first day.

Nowadays, at their old age, when they looked back, despite all the tough situations, they couldn’t feel anything less than joyfulness for the life they had shared.

Daniel caressed his husband’s face from the snow-white hair on his temple to the powerful jaw. To him, he was still the most handsome man he had ever met and lusted for his body, just like always. Then he moved his hand down, wrapped his arm around his waist, and held him tightly.

“I wouldn’t change a single second,” he managed to say, his voice cracking.

“Not even the arguments? The life or death situations?” Jack whispered.

“They only strengthened our bond.” Daniel couldn’t stop the first tear.

“Hey, hey, baby, don’t cry. One heart, one soul, forever remember?”

Daniel bit his lower lip to stop the quivering and nodded weakly. Jack took a stifled breath.

“Jack, oh, Jack…” Daniel’s voice broke completely.

The older man had enjoyed perfect health all his life, but after his first heart attack two years ago, he had grown increasingly weaker. The incident occurred when a drunk driver had run over Daniel. The view of his husband lying bleeding and unconscious on the street was too much for Jack’s ninety-four years old heart. Fortunately, Daniel’s injuries weren’t too severe, all things considered. He ended up with a new hip and a slight limp, while Jack ended up with a new coronary artery and a scarred heart.

He had suffered a second attack three weeks ago when they were mugged at a gas station and the assailant had threatened Daniel with a knife. The coronary didn’t kill him on the spot but damaged his heart irreversibly. Cassie, who had followed his adoptive mother’s steps, was the doctor who had accompanied them during the entire process. Jack had stayed two weeks at the hospital, but he insisted he wanted to spend his last days at home alone with his husband. Cassie had visited them in the morning, and she had been totally honest with both of them. The readings were unmistakable. Jack wouldn’t live to see another day. Daniel was convinced that when his husband would cease to breathe, he would do it as well because life without him was just inconceivable.

When Jack and Daniel got married, they briefly considered the possibility of adopting children, but they dismissed the idea. Cassie’s daughter, Janet, was born two months after the wedding, and since both she and her husband Dominic were orphans, the former general, and the archaeologist became grandpa Jack and grandpa Daniel. Little Michael, named after Dominic’s father, joined the family two years later. At that moment, the siblings, now in their thirties, were downstairs, getting ready for the fatal outcome.

“Danny…” Jack whispered, short of breath. “I want to tell you… you and Charlie have been the most precious treasures in my life.”

“I know… I know… you… you have been mine as well. God, Jack, I love you so much.” Daniel’s broken voice trembled as more tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his face, splashing on the mattress.

“I love you, baby, more than anything, forever. I’ve been so happy at your side, so happy…” the older man wheezed.

“No, Jack, you… you made me the… the happiest man in… in the en-entire universe,” Daniel sobbed.

“Please, don’t cry,” Jack’s voice was barely a cracked whisper now. Every second it felt more difficult to get enough oxygen to supply his weakened heart.

“It’s just I… I wish it didn’t have to end,” Daniel's face crumpled in anguish, slight tremors making his body shake.

“It won’t,” Jack said as firmly as his weakened voice allowed him. “It won’t. Trust me.”

“H-h-how do y-y-you know tha-that?” the younger man hiccupped, not fully understanding his husband's message.

“Because we are one soul, and you can’t split up a soul,” the white-haired man smiled warmly.

Jack had always trusted his gut feeling, and this time, as odd as it could sound, he got the feeling that everything was going to be ok.

“God, Jack, Jack…”

“I don’t want to leave you, baby, but I don’t have a choice.” The former general stroke his husband’s arm. It saddened him deeply to see the sheer devastation drawn in the archaeologist’s eyes.

“I know, I know… it's just…” Daniel sighed loudly. “When I ascended, I told you I couldn’t imagine being anything other than what I was…”

“Yeah, I remember,” Jack said softly. “You kinda broke my heart, you know?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Everything was quite confusing at that time.” Daniel sniffed and swallowed. “It’s just that… now I can’t imagine being anything other than your husband.” His voice faded to nothing as his shoulders shook at the rhythm of his sobs.

“Aww, baby… I love you so much. I don’t wanna leave… but if I have to go, I can’t imagine a better way to do it than wrapped in your arms.”

Daniel’s throat tightened even more and couldn’t answer. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to compose himself. He took his husband's hand and kissed it. Then he placed their entwined fingers on Jack’s sternum. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest and the slow heartbeat under his ribcage. Jack took a new weak, stifled breath.

“Baby… it’s time…” Jack croaked.

Daniel’s eyes snapped open. “Jack, no, no, God, Jack, I love you, don’t leave me, not yet, please, no...” His entire body started to shake uncontrollably.

Is not that he was afraid of being left alone. After all, he was sure that he wouldn’t survive Jack longer, so he wouldn’t have to live a lonely life. Besides, Jack was suffering, he had to let him go. It was just that what they had was so intense; he was still so in love with his partner, that he felt devastated for what he was about to lose. Their relationship has been so difficult at the beginning because of the Air Force regulations, that he wished they had had more time of normality. But Jack was right. After all, they had been through, arriving at such advanced age was a precious gift, and for that, he was honestly grateful. Still, the pain and feeling of deep sorrow were there, burning every cell of his being.

Jack reached out his free hand and cupped his beloved husband’s face. Daniel moved closer until their foreheads touched and tightened his embrace.

“I'm so sorry baby, I wish I could stay longer.” Jack’s voice was barely audible now. “But you won’t be alone, you still have Cassie, Janet, Michael, and also Carter, and James and their children adore you, too. You have to let them take care of you, you hear me?”

One week after Jack and Daniel’s wedding, Sam went to Washington to discuss a budget for scientific equipment. There she met James Faxon, small brother of Joe Faxon, tragically lost during the Aschen fiasco. It was love at first sight. The twins had born two years later. However, Teal’c wasn’t among the candidates to accompany Daniel in his grief. He had left them ten years ago after living two hundred years. Not bad at all for a Jaffa warrior.

“No, Jack, it’s me who is sorry,” Daniel croaked. “I know I have to let you go, it's just… I love you so much, and… it’s tough, God, it hurts, Jack, so much…” Daniel’s sobs increased in intensity.

“No, no, baby, please… please… I need to know you’re gonna be ok.” Jack’s eyes wetted as well. “Please, tell me you'll let them take care of you.”

Daniel gasped at the sadness and concern reflected in his husband's eyes. What the hell was he doing? Jack was dying, and instead of comforting him, it was the older man who was consoling him. So typical of Jack, always trying to protect him, making sure that he was ok. For a moment, Daniel felt ashamed. He was hurting his husband even more with his reluctance to let him go. His mind went back to the first time he had ascended. He was young then, and even with Jacob trying to heal him, Jack had let him go. He deserved the same evidence of love.

“I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry… You’re right. We've had a great life, and this is what really matters. I will cherish every second for the rest of my days.” The archaeologist tried to smile to ease Jack’s burden, and he guessed he had achieved his goal when he saw his husband smiling back. The weight in his heart lessened a tiny notch.

“I want to thank you, Jack, for everything you've done for me,” Daniel continued, his voice strained by the emotion. “Thank you for taking care of me, for accepting and loving me the way you did.”

“I did and I still do, Danny. I will always love you, never forget that.”

Daniel nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

“Please, I need to know you’re gonna be ok,” Jack insisted.

Daniel nodded again. “Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna be ok,” he lied in a cracked whisper.

“Thank you…” Jack sighed in relief. He stared at his husband, his eyes bright with a mixture of love, gratitude, passion, and grief. “I have to go now.”

Daniel swallowed the huge lump in his throat. “I kno-know.”

“One heart…” Jack started.

“… one soul…” Daniel continued.

“… forever.” They said in a single voice.

Their lips met in a final slow and gentle kiss that sealed the deep passion and devotion that both men still felt for each other. When they broke the kiss, their gazes locked, sapphire blue and warm chocolate brown eyes radiating endless love.

“I love you, Dr. Jackson. See you on the other side.”

Jack smiled, and his eyes closed slowly as he exhaled one last time.

Daniel felt as if an iron fist had sucker-punched him in the gut. He gasped as all the air rushed out of his lungs. It was over. Forever. He would never get lost again in the passion of those warm chocolate eyes, in the touch of those strong yet gentle hands. He felt how an invisible dagger stabbed his chest and ripped out his heart. Raw pain consumed his innards and he bit his lower lip to suppress a howl. It hurt so much, so much… He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, the only existing thing was pain.

He moved a trembling hand and stroked his husband’s inert face lovingly.

“I love you too, General O’Neill,” he choked in his sobs.

He rested his head on Jack’s chest, wrapped his arm around his lifeless body tightly, and allowed the stream of tears to flow freely. His husband’s heartbeat, the motor which gave him life, was gone for good. The man who carried his heart, his soul, gone forever.

He stayed like that, clinging to his dead love, hurting, crying tears of sheer despair, all hope lost.

Hardly had two minutes passed when a sudden numbness spread all over his body, his lungs emptied one last time and his own heart stopped beating as well. In his last glimpse of consciousness, Daniel smiled.

***

“Danny, wake up, wake up.”

Daniel woke up with a start and looked at the form that was hovering over him. Warm brown eyes and a charming smile greeted him.

“Jack?” He wide-opened his eyes in utter confusion.

“It’s about time, sleepyhead. C’mon, we gotta go.” The older man extended his hand.

“Jack? You… you look… different.” Daniel blinked repeatedly to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Really? How do I look? Have I lost weight? Don’t tell me I grew a tail or something.” Jack turned around on both sides to look at his rear.

“Jack, you look young!” Daniel exclaimed in astonishment.

“Really? Sweet!” Jack grinned. “About how old?”

“I-I-I don’t know… around forty, maybe. More or less the age you had when I met you. Jack, what’s going on?” Daniel shook his head, his confusion increasing because of his husband's odd behavior.

“Give me your hand, c’mon,” Jack invited.

Daniel complied, and Jack helped him to get up from the bed. Then he indicated him to turn around.

“Holly… shit!” Daniel’s jaw dropped to the floor.

His and Jack’s aged bodies were lying still on the bed. His old self had his arm wrapped tightly around his husband's body, his head on his chest. Neither of them was breathing.

“Are we dead?” Daniel asked with a whisper.

“Yep, pretty much,” Jack nodded while bounced on his heels.

Daniel looked at his hands. No wrinkles, no age spots. Then he touched his hair, and he found himself combing long locks with his fingers. He looked at his husband open-mouthed stunned. “Oh, my God!”

“You look exactly like the day we met,” Jack grinned from ear to ear.

“Jack, this is… amazing!” Daniel was flabbergasted. “So, we’re really dead!”

“Yep, but you know, some things just stay the same.”

Jack wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was like nothing they had experienced. The feeling penetrated deep inside their souls like it never had before. It was the purest feeling of love they had never lived through. It was union, total wholeness. Although they didn’t have a physical body anymore, it still felt as if they had one. They could still feel a heart pounding wildly under their ribcage, and other parts of their anatomy reacted as usual. The realization of the situation hit them at the same time, and they moaned at the immense pleasure they obtained from the contact. It was going to be a fascinating afterlife. They would be free to love each other without restrictions. No more hurtful situations, no more pain. A feeling of infinite joy bathed every bit of their soul. It was sheer bliss. When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other, panting, their eyes shining with endless devotion.

“God, Jack, I love you so, so much. Please, tell me this is forever,” Daniel whispered with deep emotion.

“It is, baby, forever” Jack stated firmly.

“How do you know that? I lost count of how many times we’ve died before. With us, you can never be sure.” There was a hint of fear in Daniel’s voice.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I don’t remember such reception the other times.”

Jack tilted his head towards the room door. There, with a broad smile enlightening his face, stood a younger General Hammond. A beautiful young lady was next to him, their hands entwined together. They both recognized the General’s wife from the portraits in his house.

“Jack, Daniel, welcome home. We’ve been waiting for you for a long time,” Hammond said warmly.

“General!” Daniel exclaimed in total surprise.

“I’m just George here, son,” Hammond chuckled.

A new figure emerged next to Hammond.

“O’Neill, DanielJackson, is good to see you again, my friends.”

“Teal’c!” Both Jack and Daniel shouted at the same time.

Another form, much smaller, appeared next to Teal’c, and the couple gasped in shock. Daniel covered his mouth with a trembling hand.

“Oh, my God! Janet…”

“Doc!”

“Daniel, Jack,” Janet smiled fondly, “I’m so glad to see you made it together.”

All of Daniel’s doubts vanished. Jack was right. That was definitively forever.

“Someone is been waiting for you for a long time, Daniel. I’d say it’s about time you meet again,” Hammond remarked as he stepped aside.

Two new figures wearing broad smiles emerged and stood before the former General. Daniel froze.

“M-m-mom? D-d-dad?” he stammered, his eyes filling with tears. “God, Jack, these are my parents… mom… dad…”

Daniel launched towards them, and they joined in a heartfelt hug. Jack grinned with satisfaction.

“Danny, oh, God, we missed you so much!” Claire sobbed while she clung to his son.

“We love you, Danny, so much,” Melbourne said while rubbing Daniel’s back. “We’re so sorry that we had to leave you, so sorry…”

“Mom, dad, I-I love you… I love you both…” Daniel cried tears of joy.

Then Hammond stood to attention, exactly the same way he had done so many years ago in the gateroom, after SG-1 aborted Apophis’ attack to Earth. He smiled at Jack fondly and spoke.

“Jack, there’s someone who’d like to see you.”

Daniel turned around to watch. Both he and his husband looked at the direction Hammond was pointing with contained expectation. Someone was moving, making his way from the back of the group. Jack held his breath. Finally, a sand-haired boy around ten years old emerged from the crowd and stood smiling widely in front of Jack.

“Oh, my God… Charlie?”

THE END, finally!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, finally, the end of the series. I hope you enjoy it, even if it's just a tiny little bit. Thank you for reading!


End file.
